Wait, I'm Dead?
by CrazyAnimeChild15
Summary: My head felt as if it would split open, my body felt weak and I could smell something rusty all around me. I can't see everything is covered by darkness wait what happened to me? My first story sorry if it's bad.
1. Chapter 1

Wait, I Died?

~Prologue~

You know the saying, the one that goes- _"You never know what you have until it's gone." _I never put too much thought to the saying, I mean I lost many things but I never really acknowledged the loss. Even the loss of a comrade never really phased me. I was a Shinobi death was always around me; even in the presence of my own family. I also knew my own death was immenient and honestly didn't care, until the day I died.

I didn't have a life to live, or so I thought. As I looked into the eyes and faces of my teamates and Taicho I felt for once the guilt of it all.

I never got the chance to actually know my team on a personal level, I was never going to see my Okaa-san and Otou-san again, and I was never going to be there for my Imouto for when she takes her first taste of being a Kunoichi.

I could feel myself fading, dieing, as the only medic on my team screamed at me to hold on while he tried to heal my fatal wounds. I felt numb and almost didn't hear him. It was hard but I opened my eyes and looked into my teamates glistening blue-green eyes, blood covered his face- I couldn't tell if it was mine or the enemies- and he was still yelling at me.

Then my other teamate, the prodigy, came up behind the blue-green eyed one. He started yelling at him I couldn't understand what was being said until-

"She's dead just leave her." His eyes were red but not from wearyness.

Blue-green eyes was about to protest and I would have too if it weren't for the fact I couldn't move. Suddenly our Taicho order them to leave but when he made a grab for me a barrage of kunai shot out at him he didn't get hit but he left me behind. ** He LEFT Me BEHIND! **I wasn't dead yet so why… why? Do they really hate me that much? I guess so.


	2. Chapter 2

Wait I'm Dead? Chapter 1

Konnichiwa Minna-san, I should have mentioned this earlier but this is my very first story on Fanfiction so as a heads up it could be pretty bad. I rated it Teen because there will be cursing and some bloodshed and abuse. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><em>Huh? Nani, Nani? Where am I?<em>

_Why's it so dark? _

_Oh yeah… I died._

_Baka yaro, they're all baka yaro. My entire team left me behind. They could have at least taken me back home so I could have a proper burial. I guess they truly do hate me. Sigh. I wonder where I'll end up: Heaven or Hell? Are there even such places? I'll just have to find out._

Suddenly pain flowed everywhere inside of the poor girl. To her it felt as if each of her bones were breaking, then healing, then breaking again. She felt as if she was being stabbed from every direction, and for each new stab wound it felt as if acid was being poured into it.

_I'm in Hell. There's no other way to describe it. It hurts, it hurts so much! Dear Kami-sama Make It STOP! _

A man chuckled as he watched the girl scream on the operating table. His eyes danced in horrible satisfaction as he plunged another needle inside of her arm and emptied its contents into her system. He was lucky to find her, she was barely alive but she would do. He already lost so many test subjects that day but he gained another. Surprisingly she survived all his drugs, so far. With a frightening joyous smile he thought of all the other liquids and substances that he could use on her before she expired.

_Kami-sama, Onegai let this torture end! I never thought Hell would feel this horrible, __sore teishite kudasai! I can't stand it, the pain, it's too much…._

The man watched in disappointment as the girl stopped screaming. She wasn't even whimpering. Not a sound came from her. He walked over to her bloodied arm and lifted her wrist. He was surprised to find that she had a pulse, a weak one, but still. He looked down at her and saw how different this girl looked compared to most women he had seen. She reminded him of a certain teammate. With a smirk he brushed her long magenta hair away from her neck and bit her.

_It hurts worse now Onegai, stop…._

The man was still smirking as he released his hold on the girls neck. If she lived through the process he gained an extra body, if she didn't well it wasn't a problem for him. He turned to the door his golden eyes glittering in satisfaction as he walked out the room, still the smirk never left his face. He failed to notice however, her body sit up as he shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wait I'm Dead?**

Here is chapter 2 for you guys. I apologize for not updating sooner for this story. Once again if you have any questions about this story then just ask. I hope you enjoy it. I also apologize if this story is not to your liking or if you find it offensive in any way, shape, or form. I'm not very good at being descriptive either, but I still hope you enjoy it.

_**Warning: Some violence…. Cussing ….and some gory stuff….. sorry. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_ I do NOT own 'Naruto' nor will I ever.

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP: <strong>_He turned to the door his golden eyes glittering in satisfaction as he walked out the room, still the smirk never left his face. He failed to notice however; her body sat up as he shut the door._** END RECAP**

The girl could feel the pain start to leave her, except for the pain in her neck. She couldn't seem to understand why she was in so much pain. _Why does death hurt so much? _ Was the girls' only thought. For what seemed like hours she was in immense pain, a type of burning pain that didn't have an end in sight.

_Wait my hand… _She could feel herself clench and unclench her fists; something she didn't think was possible in her state of death. The haziness and pain cleared from her mind as she began to get a feel of her body and limbs. She tried to open her eyes until she successfully opened them. 

She wished she hadn't. 

Her eyes widened as she saw the being in front of her. _T-that's not Kami-sama, that's… _no she couldn't even think the words. She began to feel the panic rise inside her; only to leave as she blacked out from sheer fright. 

It felt like she was in the darkness for hours until she began to notice something._ Am I alive? _Her neck still hurt so she was careful to turn her head. She opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings of the room she was in.

The walls were a depressing gray and there were no windows. It had several white hospital beds placed near the walls; most were stained a dark red. Next to her own bed she saw several needles, scalpels, and empty vials –all of which had no tag- liter the floor; a medic tray, and her bed. Needles and syringes were also in the mess. She looked down to her own bed and saw how darkly stained red it was. She nearly gagged at the smell of so much blood, but she held it in. She looked down at her arms and paled slightly when she saw how many needles punctured her skin. She was surprised that she felt no pain in her arms.

Slowly she carefully slid the needles out of her arms. It was a slow process and she had to constantly fight the urge to vomit from both the smell of blood and whatever the syringes were once full of. When she took the last needle out she carefully slid her feet onto the cold floor. She was unsteady on her feet but she needed bandages, and they were most likely kept in one of the medical cabinets that were in front of her. _Come on, I can do this! If I can't do this then I won't survive! I'm a frigging kunoichi and I can't walk in a stupid straight line! …. There I got it!_

She had found some bandages and proceeded to quickly wrap her wounds. She didn't have time to worry about disinfectant; she didn't know when someone else would enter the room. The young woman finally took notice of her lack of weapons and supplies and mumbled a quiet curse; she searched the room a second time and found a bag she could use to carry supplies. Thankfully she was still wearing the clothes she wore from the battle so she had now one less thing to worry about. While she found many things that could help the only weapons that she could find in the bloody room were some senbon and a few scalpels. She just shrugged at the lack of weapons. As long as she had something to use it didn't matter. She was barefoot but was starting to walk straighter and quicker as she went to the door. She sent a _thank you_ to Kami-sama when she saw the door wasn't locked and had no jutsu surrounding it. She used her heightened senses to see if anyone was beyond the door, when she felt nothing she allowed a smirk to spread across her face and quietly opened the door. Her smirk fell immediately and her face paled to a ghostly white. 

_Dear Kami-sama…. This is horrible._

She gagged at the sight in front of her. There were bodies, lots of them, scattered on the floor while some hung from the walls, only staying on it thanks to the weapons that pinned their bodies to it. All the bodies were still decomposing and several had bugs and other creatures eating them. She covered her nose with her hand as the smell of rotting flesh assaulted her nose. She stepped out of the medical room and ran down the hall she was in. Every where she turned there was more bodies, and some were even just skeletons. Tears streamed down her face as she ran past more bodies. _What happened to all of them? Who could have done this? ….No it was him! That __Baka yarō! I swear I'll kill you! Orochimaru!  
><em>

It took her a few hours, but she finally found an exit. Her eyes hurt from the light of the noon day sun, to her it seemed she hadn't seen sunlight in years. Unfortunately she took that moment to vomit what little she had in her stomach, but she was mostly dry heaving. When she finally stopped she collapsed onto her back and just looked up into the blue cloudless sky. _It's funny. _She thought _How the sky looks so peaceful but underneath it, in that building, is complete chaos. _She grunted and picked herself off the ground and ran for the forest, trying to put as much distance from her as she could. But halfway to the forest edge she turned back around and ran back to the facility. She stood in front of it and with one hand sign and a spark of her chakra; the building became engulfed in flames and began to collapse on itself. One lone tear fell from her eye as she sent a quick prayer to Kami-sama for all the corpses that were in there. She had always done this ever since she became a ninja. To most of her superiors it was a handicap and they believed it would make her a weak ninja, she proved them wrong. When that was done she ran back into the forest and proceeded to run and scout for any water or animals like she was taught in the academy. It would be awhile until she felt safe enough to stop and rest to make camp.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now I'm going to work on my other story. Sayonara! You can review if you want. <strong>_


End file.
